godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Sisters of Fate
"There is no power greater than the Sisters of Fate"-Lahkesis Greek Mythology The three Sisters of Fate, Lahkesis, Atropos, and Clotho, determined the fates of every mortal, God, and Titan. Clotho weaved the Threads of Fate, beginning all lives. Lahkesis embellished the threads, which decided the events that would occur in every being's life. Finally, Atropos cut the threads, ending a lifespan. The Fates held power over even divine entities, such as Zeus or Gaia. In some stories, they were daughters of Zeus. Contrary to the games, mythology said that the power of the Fates was absolute, even for Zeus. Though there are several references made to the possibility of Zeus changing Fate, he does not. In some tales and mythology, the Sisters of Fate are called The Moirae. In the God of War series ''God of War II'' In God of War II, after being betrayed by Zeus, Kratos was stripped of his godly power and killed. Although he managed to fight his way out of Hades, he was still mortal, and thus it was literally impossible for him to climb Mount Olympus to face Zeus. The only way he could get his revenge would be to change the way events had played out-to change his fate. To do so, he travelled to the Island of Creation to find the Loom of Fate, which has the power to control time and thus the power to let Kratos change his past. To control the Loom, Kratos had to battle the three Sisters of Fate, who have never before allowed anyone to change their past, and who are especially against the idea of giving Kratos this power, frightened that the Ghost of Sparta would bring doom to the world should he use it. At first, Lahkesis confronted Kratos alone. When bested by Kratos, Lahkesis summoned her sister Atropos from within a mirror. Atropos carried Kratos through the mirror, back in time, to the final fight between Kratos and Ares. She threatened to kill Kratos' past self by destroying the Blade of the Gods - without it, Ares would triumph over the Spartan, and the Kratos fighting the Sisters would retroactively be erased from existence. Kratos protected the sword and defeated Atropos, therewith hurling him back to Lahkesis' throne room. Desperate, Lahkesis and Atropos fought Kratos together. He defeated them by throwing them into one of their inter-dimensional mirrors and shattering it, thereby imprisoning them in it. The final sister, the hideous Clotho, awaited Kratos in the Loom Chamber beyond. While Kratos made his way to her head, he disabled five of her smaller arms blocking his way up. Once at the top level, he disabled her two main arms, giving him time to bring up a giant swinging blade. With this blade he impaled Clotho through her head, killing the last of the Sisters of Fate and finally granting him the power to change the past and control time. ''God of War III'' During his final confrontation with Zeus, Kratos becomes forced to confront all the fears and evils of his past. As he does, he finds himself in a sea of blood, where he can hear the voices of all he has killed. Amongst the voices, the Sisters of Fate can be heard. They say "You cannot change your Destiny, Mortal...", a line they said to Kratos in God of War II. Trivia *Lahkesis has a double voice when she speaks as she holds Atropos in her body. *Lahkesis has her left breast revealed and the right one covered. *Clotho is the biggest of the sisters, despite being the youngest. *Atropos is lying on the Blade of the Gods when Kratos beats her, yet when the past incarnation of Kratos takes the sword, he doesn't seem to notice her lying on it. On the other hand, Kratos' past self was probably more concerned with fighting Ares, so his failure to spot Atropos may not be too surprising. Yet another possibility is that, the furture Kratos and Atropos were simultaneously existing in that time, while at the same time not, with no one aware of their presence in the battle. *The Sisters' designs reflect their duties in mythology: Clotho resembles a bloated silkworm and weaves the threads of life; Lahkesis "embellishes" the threads and resembles a priestess (also being the Fate most involved in communicating with the outside world); and Atropos, who cuts the threads, has massive talons on her fingers. Related Pages *Lahkesis *Atropos *Clotho Gallery Image:Lahkesis.jpg|Lahkesis concept art Image:Atropos.jpg|Atropos concept art Image:Atropos 3.jpg|Atropos concept art Image:Clotho.jpg|Clotho concept art Image:Atropos_2.jpg|Atropos Image:Sister_Fate.jpg|Clotho Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:God of War II